On One Knee
by BuzzCat
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin proposes to Belle, the two idiots and their offspring try to ruin the moment and Belle has none of it. Written for a prompt.


Rumpelstiltskin paced the hall of his house. Belle would be here soon. It had been six months since Lacey had disappeared, two since he had returned on Hook's ship, Henry and Baelfire safe and sound. When he'd returned, Belle had welcomed him back with a happy, if teary, kiss and they'd spent the night kissing and making love. They'd seen each other every day since and Rumpelstiltskin knew he wanted to make their relationship official, preferably as soon as possible. He'd known it for a while, really. The idea of marriage hadn't warranted much thought until he'd been away from Belle for so long. It had been those times, late at night when the wind snapped in the sails and the lanterns were the only light, that he had been afraid. He was an old monster, a monster she had no business wanting and one of Rumpelstiltskin's deepest fears would be that Belle would realize that. Those nights he heard her phantom moans brought on by Whale or even the Nottingham buffoon. He had stared at the stars and wished on every one of them that she'd still be there when he came back.

She had been and the smile on her face, so full of love, told Rumpelstiltskin he was foolish for ever doubting her. This was True Love. She loved him and he loved her and it was time they made it official. She would be at his house in ten minutes. He fiddled with the velvet box in his pocket, counting the seconds.

At eight o'clock precisely on the dot, the doorbell rang. Rumpelstiltskin took one last deep breath and opened the door, smiling at her,

"Belle."

"Hello Rumple." she stepped in and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, "How was business?" He helped her out of her coat and hung it up as the two proceeded to the dining room,

"Not bad. No Charmings or Mills felt the need to darken my doorstep, so it could have been worse," he said.

"Now Rumple, they aren't that bad…" He looked at her and Belle burst out laughing, "Alright they can be a bit much, but on the whole they're good people." Rumpelstiltskin smiled as Belle laughed. She made him believe, both now and then, that maybe he didn't have to be a monster. Maybe he could be a man, a brave man, for her.

Belle's gasp brought him back to the present as they entered the dining room. Rose petals were strewn across the floor and the table held the candelabra she had once admired in the Dark Castle. The sunset outside provided just the little bit of extra light necessary for Rumpelstiltskin to see the delight spreading over Belle's face.

"Rumple…" she said slowly. Rumpelstiltskin slowly knelt, keeping the wince of pain from his face. Belle watched him go down, "Why are you down on one knee?" she asked. Rumpelstiltskin didn't say anything. This was unlike him, he knew, but Belle was always reading romance novels. At the threat of doubling her rent or halving it, Ruby Lucas had divulged that this was the customary way in which romance characters proposed. Rumpelstiltskin took a breath and said,

"Belle, sweetheart. I love you. I love you and I want to tell you that I love you every day. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see when I go to bed. I love you in sickness and in health. You make me want to be a better man. If I can make you happy like this, bring you the joy you deserve, I would ask you to marry me. If," he steadied himself, ignoring the tiny tears pricking at the back of his eyes, "if I don't make you happy, I won't make you marry me. This is a different deal, one that must be beneficial to both parties. You are free to leave." Rumpelstiltskin intended to say more, but Belle silenced him with a press of her finger to his lips. She offered her hand to him, helping him up. It embarrassed him that he had to have her help just to stand up, but Belle had never commented. He looked at her anxiously. Belle smiled at him, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around him, then stepped back and cradled his face between her hands,

"I will marry you. I love you, even more than I loved you before. I will love you forever," said Belle. She smiled and laughed, "This is True Love, after all." Belle stepped back and Rumpelstiltskin slipped the velvet box out of his pocket.

"This is yours, then." he said as he gave it to Belle. She flipped the lid open and gasped. Inside was a silver band set with a light blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"It's beautiful." said Belle as she slipped it on to the appropriate finger. Belle turned it this way and that, both she and Rumpelstiltskin admiring the way the facets caught the candlelight. Just then, the front door opened with a bang and David tromped in, Mary Margaret and Emma close on his heels,

"Gold! Regina—"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" said Gold with his normal distain. Even Belle had a small scowl on her face at being interrupted. David ignored her,

"It can wait. Regina—" David was cut off as Belle stepped forward,

"I'm afraid Rumpelstiltskin and I are busy." she turned David around and propelled him out the door. Mary Margaret gave Belle a hurt look as she followed her husband out. Emma was almost out the door before she caught sight of the engagement ring on Belle's hand,

"You're getting married?!" Belle sighed and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes,

"Yes we are. As a matter of fact, Rumpelstiltskin just proposed. Therefore, you have no business here." With one last push, Emma was out the door and Belle closed and locked it behind her. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin, who grinned at her,

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
